Us Bones are Strong
by Leo the Dragon Mage
Summary: Lily and Petunia weren't the only Evans sisters. What is they had a younger sister who was taken to America? What if Dumbledore had lied to her, telling her Harry had died with Lily since Petunia had cut all contact with her family? Look out Dumbledore because nobody stands in one Temperance Brennan's way, especially when it comes to her family.


AN: This is just a short prologue for a story I've been thinking up. It's a Bones/Harry Potter crossover that I hope has a lot of potential! Tell me what you think, please!

* * *

Prologue

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting at her desk reading through a few a few anthropological articles that had ended up on her desk, all the while sipping on her coffee for the morning. She relished in moments like this where she could sit and enjoy a few moments to herself and her passion. That wasn't to say she didn't enjoy her time with Agent Booth trying to solve murders when almost all hope was lost. She prided both herself and her team with their ability to catch murders that would have otherwise gotten away. She liked to think that her parents would be proud of her if they could see her now.

She knew the truth about her parents; Max Keenan wasn't her father, he was her biological father's brother. When her parents were killed Max and his wife had taken her into their custody and they moved to America as a family with their son. Her biological parents named were Patricia and Logan Evans; she was their youngest daughter, whom they had named Joy, with two older sisters. Her oldest sister was named Petunia followed by Lily, younger than Petunia by a short 10 months and almost 9 years older than herself. Patricia and Logan were murdered when Joy had been 8 years old by that point Petunia had cut all ties to her family for associating with her freak of a sister Lily, who was a witch. Joy as a child had loved her older sister Lily and looked toward her as a role model, Petunia had resented Joy as well for that fact. It was decided between Lily and her uncle Max that it was safest for him to take Joy and move him to America to keep Joy safe from the magical war that had claimed their parents. With the help of Dumbledore they had given Max, his family, and Joy a new life even if it was one of a "fugitive" constantly on the move so as not to attract the attention of any American Voldemort sympathizers.

Two years after moving to the states Max and Joy received news of Lily marrying her boyfriend James Potter, whom Joy (now known Temperance, her middle name) had met briefly before moving and had loved. A year later they received a letter stating that Lily had a son named Harry but that the letter would the last they'd receive for some time. Lily and her family had had to go into hiding because of sometime to do with Harry and the Dark Lord, Lily hadn't elaborated due to security reasons. It was only a year later, that Dumbledore had come to inform Temperance that Voldemort had attacked her sister, as well as her family, and that none had survived but Voldemort had been taken out as well.

After reminiscing about her sister for the short period of time, Temperance looked toward the small picture on her desk. It was a picture of her nephew, Harry James Potter, shortly before his death a year ago tomorrow. Dumbledore had told her he had been able to salvage it from the rubble that was once her sister's home. There was not a day she did not think about her sister Lily, her son, and the possibility of having a relationship with the two of them that had been so cruelly ripped away from her.

Unfortunately for one Albus Dumbledore, who had hoped to never let Temperance see her nephew as a part of his grand plans, the truth was about to come to light. It was a good thing for Harry that his aunt had never been called a pushover and when she set her mind to accomplishing something, things usually ended how she wanted them.

* * *

**Hey guys, Leo here! So I'm finally coming back! Things are finally going better and I'm starting to get my muse back. **

**I know this was reallllllly short but I wanted to just get a prologue out, let you all know I'm still alive and kickin, and see what you thought about this plot bunny that just wouldn't give up.**

**That being said I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things with my two Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers and it might take me some time to update them. I have a couple other story possibilities I'm pursuing currently as well. One of them is a really interesting LOTR/Harry Potter crossover that is a Harry/Legolas fic. I really enjoy what I have so far but am not quite comfortable to post it until I'm at least 10 chapters in (unless you want me to post the first chapter as a little teaser, similar to what I've done with this story). I also have a HP fic that I've become to write notes down for. **

**As a reminder I'm in college and life is way hectic so even though I'm getting back into the swing of things I'm still going to update following no reasonable schedule. Sorry! I'll try my best! **

**FEEDBACK IS LOVED SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**With that it is time for me to take my leave for the night! Peace and Love my awesome readers! Hope you are enjoying your beginnings of spring cause I certainly am not up here in good old North Dakota (insert annoyed eye roll at the fact of the blizzard we had yesterday).**

**PEACE AND LOVE!**


End file.
